


Once Upon a Doppelganger

by mixtapestar



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is in love with ABC's Once Upon a Time and it has nothing to do with that one guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Doppelganger

"Hey, have you been watching that show Once Upon a Time?" Miranda asks Stevie one morning.

"A bit," Stevie answers, focusing on her new store display.

"It's been rather hit or miss lately, but last night's was _really good_. You should come over tonight so I can show you the latest episode."

"Hand me that inflatable ear," Stevie prompts.

" _Stevie_ , are you even listening to me?" Miranda holds the large ear up to her own. "You know, true friendship is about _listening_. Really _hearing_ what the other person has to say."

Stevie rolls her eyes. "If I say yes, will you help me with my display?"

"Of course!"

"Then yes, I _hear_ you."

Miranda hands over the ear happily. Stevie's gonna love the show.

******

"Well I know why _you_ like it," Stevie says at the end of the Robin Hood episode.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Robin Hood guy looks just like Gary!"

"Don't be absurd!" Miranda says, rewinding the episode. "Look at him! All buff and scruffy. Mm," Miranda takes a moment to enjoy the picture before her. "Gary wishes he looked that good."

Stevie shoots her a look of disbelief. "You really don't think they look alike?"

"No!" Miranda insists.

******

And that's how she winds up with an apartment full of people watching Once Upon a Time.

"He's positaffitly Gary's spitting image!" Tilly insists.

"They could be twins," Stevie agrees.

Even Miranda's own mother won't take her side. "The resemblance really is what I call remarkable."

"Oh honestly," Miranda says despairingly. "If Gary really looked like that do you think he'd be slumming it by being with someone like me?"

"Excuse me?" comes a voice behind her, and Miranda curses at the ceiling when she recognizes Gary's voice.

Miranda turns and blinks at her new guest suspiciously. He's setting down a bag that could just as easily be full of arrows. "Robin Hood?"

"Oh, look at the time," Tilly says, followed by Stevie's, "Must be going!"

"I could stay," Miranda's mother says, but Stevie drags her out, leaving Miranda alone with Gary.

"Just a bit of a girl's night," Miranda says with a laugh, making a big deal of adjusting her pillows on the couch. "Did you know, all my friends have the silliest notion about TV characters being real?"

"Do you really think that about yourself?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure that TV characters are fictional."

"The part about me 'slumming it.'"

Miranda goes quiet. "I was talking about the TV character."

"The one who I keep getting stopped on the street because of. My evil twin?"

"Oh, he's certainly not evil. Did you see him tied up? I mean seriously--"

"Miranda."

"Yes, that's the one," she admits, chastised.

Gary shakes his head and steps forward to wrap his arms around her. "You're kidding, right? Miranda, you're gorgeous. To be honest I often wonder why you're slumming it with someone as boring as me."

"Boring?" she says just as Gary's bag meows and a paw reaches out from the hole in the side. Miranda laughs. "Gary, when we're together I daresay there's never a dull moment."

"So you'll stop being so down on yourself?" Gary prompts.

Miranda nods, smiling to herself as Gary leans in to kiss her. "Just please tell me you didn't get us a cat."

"Oh, right." Gary chuckles. "Long story."

THE END


End file.
